


A Lovely Wake Up Call

by Bookcaseninja



Category: The Boys (2019)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, fluffy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja
Summary: Billy comes homes to find you asleep on the couch and decides to wake you up in a really sweet way.





	A Lovely Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by @musikat18 on tumblr.

  It was quiet when Billy walked into the apartment, despite the fact that it was the middle of the afternoon.  
  “I’m home, princess!” He called as soon as he slid the door shut behind him. Any second now, you’d come around the corner or call out from another room. But you didn’t. There wasn’t any noise, not even from the TV. Frowning when you didn’t answer, Billy locked the door and walked out of the entry hall. “Y/N?”  
  He rounded the corner into the living room, about to call your name again, but then he paused when he finally saw you. You were sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep. A blue and green afghan was tangled around your legs and there was a book laying on the floor near the arm of the couch. Something silverish-gray was sitting on top of the book and when Billy got closer, he realized it what it was; a painted squirt gun. You cuddled the owner of the squirt gun, nuzzling your face in the teddy bear’s black fur. The sight made Billy smile.  
  He approached the couch, slowly, quietly, so as not to wake you, and knelt down beside it. For a moment, he just gazed at you, his smile growing as he studied your face, so peaceful in sleep. Then he leaned in and kissed your cheek softly.  
  “I’m home, princess,” He whispered, repeating his words from just a few minutes ago. When you didn’t wake up, he peppered small kisses all over your face until your eyes fluttered open.  
  “Billy?” You murmured, then yawned before you could say anything else.  
  Billy leaned in again and pressed yet another kiss to the tip of your nose, chuckling when you wrinkled your nose. “Hey, darlin’.”  
  You yawned again and he moved back just enough to look at you. When the yawn passed, he leaned back in, pressing his forehead to yours. He paused there, waiting, letting you be the one to close the distance between the two of you.  
  “Hey, yourself,” You breathed against his lips, one hand coming up to slide into his fluffy dark hair. Your other arm was still on the couch, partially holding you up, partially holding onto the build-a-bear you’d been cuddling in your sleep.  
Billy cupped the side of your face with one of his own hands and held your shoulder with the other. You could feel the heat of his hand through the thin material of the t-shirt you were wearing and it made you shiver. The kiss deepened, turning from something soft and sweet to something more heated and passionate.  
  You were more than a little breathless when the two of you at last broke away. “Well, this was a lovely wake up call,” You said.  
  Billy chuckled again, his eyes glittering with desire. “Darlin’, I’m not even done yet.” He gave you one more minute to catch your breath before he leaned in and stole it once again.  
  “Baby!” You squeaked in surprise, accidentally tugging on his hair a little roughly.  
  A groan rumbled in his chest at the sensation and he suddenly pulled his hands away. You made a sound of protest at the loss, but then his hands were back, wrapping around your waist this time. How he managed to move you without breaking the kiss, you didn’t know, but you were pretty sure he didn’t mean to end up sprawled across the floor. One moment you were leaning over him on the couch, the next he was lifting you, pulling you down into his lap. Then he was falling backward, his arms wrapped tightly around you to keep you from rolling off of him when he hit the carpet with a dull thud. The look of surprise on his face when you broke the kiss confirmed that this hadn’t been a planned move.  
  For a moment, you just stared at each other in shock. Then a giggle slipped past your lips. Then another, and another, and another, until your whole body was shaking and tears were rolling down your cheeks. You buried your face in the crook of his neck, trying to compose yourself. But you slid into another bout of giggles instead when you felt him shaking with laughter. It was a while before either of you calmed down.  
  When your laughing fits finally passed, you pushed yourself up so you were straddling his hips, your knees on either side of his waist. You didn’t miss the lust that flashed across his face for briefest moment, but chose to ignore it. “Hi,” You breathed instead.  
  “Hi.” A soft smile played at Billy’s lips.“Fancy meeting you here.”  
  You smiled crookedly at him. “I could say the same thing about meeting you here.”  
  Billy’s smile grew as he toyed with the hem of your shirt. Or rather, his shirt. “Is there a reason you’re wearing my shirt?” He asked.  
  “Do I need a reason?” You replied with a shrug. When he raised an eyebrow, you rolled your eyes and added, “It’s comfy.”  
  “And yours aren’t?” He still had an eyebrow raised at you, but his serious expression was ruined by the fact that he hadn’t stopped smiling.  
  You rolled your eyes again and leaned down, holding yourself up by planting your arms on either side of his head. “Oh, don’t act like you aren’t enjoying it.” You proved your point by rolling your hips into his, stifling a whimper as your pussy rubbed against his hardening cock.  
  Billy groaned and lifted his head, capturing your lips in a kiss that had arousal seeping between your legs. His hands slipping under your (his?) shirt, sliding around to your back, just under your shoulder blades. He pushed you down as he lifted his hips, rubbing his cock against your pussy again. Another groan escaped his throat.  
  It was a sound you mirrored as you kissed him back roughly, rolling your hips into his yet again. “Billy!” You gasped when he lifted his hips to meet yours a second time. Even with three layers of clothing between the two of you, you could still feel how hard he was getting.  
  Every thrust of your hips against each others’ pulled a sound out of you, until you were moaning against his mouth with abandon. And they drove your boyfriend crazy.  
  “Y/N,” He murmured, his voice strained, accent thick with arousal. “Darlin’, I need you.”  
  “I need you, too,” You murmured back, your breath hitching when he slid his hand back down to your waist.  
  His movements were much smoother this time around; no falling as he rolled you onto your back. You whimpered when he broke the kiss, causing him to smirk as he knelt between your legs. “Patience, princess.”  
  You glared at him and he just smirked some more as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it somewhere behind him. It took him longer than either of you would’ve liked for him to undo his belt and fly, but as soon as they were open, he pushed them down just enough free his cock and leaned down over you. He didn’t bother pulling your panties off - he just pulled them to the side, growling a little when his fingers brushed your folds.  
  “Fuck, you’re wet,” He breathed, moving his hand to hold onto your thigh.  
  You just whispered his name and wrapped your legs around his waist to pull him closer. The first touch of his cock against your pussy had you throwing your head back. He pushed into you in one, smooth thrust, causing you to cry out and arch into him.  
  “Shit, baby,” You gasped. Billy just grunted and nipped at the corner of your jaw. “Oh!” You squeaked. He gave you a few minutes to adjust before pulling back and thrusting in again. Your hands flew to his shoulders, holding on for dear life as he started moving, slow, deep thrusts that had you melting.  
  “You’re so tight,” He growled, nipping your jaw again before pulling back. His hand that wasn’t gripping your thigh hard enough to bruise slid under your shirt to one of your breasts, thumbing the undersides of them and palming your nipple.  
  Your breathing hitched and you whimpered that you were close. He pressed his lips to yours, swallowing your moans as he shifted hips, his cock brushing against your g-spot with every stroke now. His rhythm fell apart not long after, dissipating into short, staccato thrusts.  
  It wasn’t long before you came, screaming his name against his mouth and tightening your legs’ grip around his hips, pulling him as close to you as you could get. He followed you right over the edge, groaning your name over and over like a prayer as his cock pulsed.  
  Billy collapsed on top of you as you both came down, his lips a hair’s breadth away from yours now. Then he pulled out and laid down next to you on the floor, swiping the abandoned afghan off the couch he did and spreading over your bodies.  
  “I’m gonna need another nap,” You said, yawning as you cuddled into him.  
  Billy just laughed and pressed a kiss to your forehead.

 


End file.
